


Daddy Don't Go

by MsMorganStark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Iron Dad Spider Son, Iron Man 1, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Tony Stark, Separation Anxiety, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMorganStark/pseuds/MsMorganStark
Summary: if peter was tony's son when he was kidnapped by the 10 rings.





	Daddy Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much AlmostInsane for the help writing.

“Daddy don’t go” Peter pleaded running over to him and hugging Tony’s leg tightly.  
Peter had overhead pepper reminding tony about the weapon demonstration coming up the following week.  
Tony tried his best not have travel away from his son unless absolutely needed. But this trip was unavoidable Obie needed him there. He glanced at pepper who gave him a sympathetic look before leaving.  
Tony leaned down so he was eye level with his son.  
“Pete, bud look at me” he said gently putting his finger on His son’s chin.  
Peter looked up and meeting his dad’s eyes, he whispered sadly “daddy are you leaving?”  
Tony sighed “Not now Li’l man but next week I got to go on a business trip and I promise it I’ll only be gone for 3 days, I’ll be back before you know it”, he said with a weak smile. “But until then it’s me and you buddy. Let’s go have some fun. Whatcha say?” Tony whipped the tears out of Peter’s eyes. His son immediately started smiling and gave Tony a huge hug. 

When the day for Tony’s business trip arrived, Peter wanted to see his dad off so he went with him to the airport. When they arrived Rhodey was waiting for them.  
“3 hours? You had me waiting for hours?” Rhodey said annoyed

“Sorry I got a clingy 6 year old that was holding me up sourpuss” Tony quipped looking down at Peter, who was smiling shyly  
“I should’ve known but you knew this trip was coming Tones?” Rhodey replied looking less upset.  
“I did, but it’s still hard for this lil bean, it’s he farthest and longest I’ll be away from him, it made him upset” Tony said shrugging  
“Well he’s gotten lucky that you didn’t have to do any other demonstrations till now but Tones we really need to go we have at least a 15 hour flight.” Rhodey said.  
“I know. Pepper just got here so” Tony said glancing at his phone  
Pepper walked over to them a moment later smiling.  
Tony put Peter down on the ground.  
“Pete, daddy has to leave now ok like I said I’ll only be gone 3 days I’ll be back before you know it, pepper is going to keep an eye on you in the mean time when you’re not at school alright.” He said to his son carefully adjusting his curls.  
Peter nodded and waved at Pepper before hugging tony tightly.  
“I love you daddy”  
“I love you too Pete” Tony replied lovingly  
Peter let go of tony and went to Pepper and held her hand.  
“I’ll see you soon daddy” Peter waved as Tony boarded the plane.  
“See you soon bud” his dad answered before he was out of sight.

 

Pepper tried her best to keep Peter distracted while tony was away. Though he was sad that his dad was not with him but still have tons of energy. Luckily he had kindergarten most of the day, after she picked him up, they went to the zoo or a museum, since Peter loved to learn. Finally it was the day Tony was expected to be home. Pepper was working on some business for Stark industries in the living room and Peter was playing with Legos. She heard her phone ringing to see it was Rhodey. She got up and walked into the other room keeping an eye on Peter.  
“Hey James” she answered  
“Hey pepper, we have a huge problem” Rhodey said shortly  
“What happened, where is tony?” Pepper asked quietly trying not to get the attention of Peter.  
“After the weapon demonstration we got in the convoy to get back to base. Tony was in a different Humvee than me and our convoy was attacked. By the time the gunfire ended Tony was gone.” Rhodey said sadly  
“Oh my god, you need to find him, Rhodey. You know Peter will be devastated after know his father is not coming back” Pepper pleaded while trying to keep her voice low.  
“Pepper I don’t plan on giving up on him. I’ll find him and knowing him, he will be fine” Rhodey promised consoling himself more than to Pepper.

“Thank you and what should I tell Peter” she asked worriedly  
“Uhm you would know what he can handle better than me” Rhodey said with a sigh.

Pepper glanced at the boy who seemed so happy she didn’t want to break his heart but she didn’t want to lie either.  
“Just keep me updated please”  
“Of course Pepper”  
She walked back into the living room, and sat on the couch.  
“Peter honey can you come here for a second.”  
Peter placed his Legos down and got to his feet and walked over to her  
“Yes pepper, is daddy on his way home yet?” Peter asked with a hope in his little eyes.  
“Uhm Peter, honey, I think your daddy might take a bit longer to get home.” She said while trying not to cry.  
“But he promised me 3 days, he said he would be home” Peter whimpered and a tear rolled down from his one eye.  
Pepper immediately brought him into her arms and rubbed his back soothingly.  
“Peter, I know he did but something happened outside his control and now Rhodey is working on bringing him home back to you” she said while controlling the upset boy who was hugging her tightly.  
Peter continued to quietly sob on her shoulder.

 

It took 3 months for Rhodey to find Tony. Three long months which were like a nightmare for Peter.  
When he called Pepper to let her know, she immediately got Peter out of school and took him to the airstrip.  
They got out the car and were waiting.  
“Pepper why are we here?” Peter asked.  
“I have a very pleasant surprise for you” Pepper replied and as on cue, the back of the plane opened.  
Peter saw his dad for the first time in 3 months and immediately started running towards him and shouting ”daaddyyyyy”  
He collided with Tony’s legs and held on for dear life.  
Tony used his good arm and wrapped it around peter.  
“Daddy you promised me 3 days” Peter whimpered  
“I know bud I’m sorry. Blame the bad men who didn’t like me. They kept me from you bud but I came back. You know why? Because I promised this lil man here that I will always come back” Tony replied kissing his son’s head.  
He glanced up and saw Pepper’s red eyes full of tears  
“Your eyes are red? Few tears for your long lost boss?” Tony quipped  
“Tears of joy, I hate job hunting plus he missed you” She said with a slight chuckle  
Tony glanced at his son who was now on his hip in his good arm.  
“Well, vacation is over.”

 

After the announcement at the press conference, Tony immediately went home with Peter. He wanted to make an upgrade for the arc reactor in his chest, but Peter didn’t let his dad out of sight now that he was back. He had to wait until Peter went down for a nap. He rather not scar his son more. He was lucky that until now Peter hasn’t questioned him about what is in his chest.  
Finally, after Peter asked to watch a movie, he sees him nodding off.  
“Pete, bud come on I know it’s been an exciting day but you still need a nap”  
“No” Peter responded wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist. 

“Why? You are looking sleepy bud, from what Pep has told me you haven’t been sleeping well”  
“I don’t want you to disappear again,” Peter said quietly  
Tony’s smile dropped and he lifted his son on his hip and started walking towards Peter’s room.  
“Pete, I promise you I will not leave you again,” Tony said as he rubbed his back.  
“I just missed you so much daddy,” Peter said with tears in his eyes.  
“Hey, no tears, I’m here and I love you so much,” Tony said whipping his tears with a thumb and kissing him on his forehead.  
Tony placed Peter in his bed before sitting on the edge.  
“I love you too daddy”  
“Go to dreamland buddy, I’ll be right here when you wake up,” Tony said as he played with his sons' curls.  
“You promise?” Peter mumbled  
“Of course bud, You know daddy never breaks his promise,”  
“Alright daddy,” Peter said dozing off immediately as he closed his eyes.  
Tony stepped out of his son’s room and started making his way to his workshop.  
“Hey, Jarvis alert me the moment Peter shows signs of waking up.”  
“Of course sir” the AI responded  
“Thanks, J,” he said with a smile as he entered his workshop. He had a long night working ahead of him.


End file.
